A New Year, A Better Future
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Ben and Rook are ready to party! But what will Ben's resolution be?


At the Grant Mansion, Ben Tennyson and his partner Rook Blonko were on their way to the Grant Mansion for the best New Year's Eve party ever.

"So, what's gonna be your resolution, Rook?" Ben asked.

Rook turned to Ben confused. "My what?"

"Resolution." Ben said. "People do it every New Year's. It's when you make a promise to yourself that you hope to accomplish."

"Huh. That is an interesting tradition." Rook said. "What is your resolution?"

Ben blinked. "Uh...I haven't made mine yet."

"No matter, we will ponder them later." Rook said. "We've arrived at the mansion." Rook pulled over in front of the old house.

The duo went inside and all of the aliens were partying and mingling.

Rachel and Sasha welcomed them with big hugs. "So glad you can make it!" Rachel said.

"We were just about to breakout the Boston coolers!" Sasha said, rubbing her hands together.

Rook arched a brow. "Boston what?"

Rachel laughed a little. "Come on into the kitchen, we'll show you."

As Rook followed the girls, Ben stood there, pondering.

Ben felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see Sparkle, Feedback's daughter.

"What's wrong, Uncle Ben?" the little Conductoid asked.

"Well, I'm just trying to think of my New Year's resolution." the hero explained.

Sparkle tilted her head. "What's a restitution?"

"Resolution," Ben corrected. "It's a promise you make to yourself in the new year to make you a better person."

Ben frowned a little more. "The thing is, I can't think of any. Because I know I can't keep a resolution."

"Why?" asked Sparkle.

"Because I, well, it's just hard to make myself a better person."

"But aren't you a better person already?" asked Sparkle.

Ben was a bit taken back by the simple, honest words coming from the small alien.

"You really think so?" Ben said, getting down on one knee.

"Sure," Sparkle said. "You're one of the nicest humans I've ever met!" Sparkle jumped onto Ben's back.

Ben felt himself overcome with pride. To think that this little alien would love a human like him? And she wasn't the only one. There were many aliens and humans alike who cared about Ben for what he's done for them.

"What are you thinking about, Uncle Ben?" Sparkle asked as Ben carried her to the couch.

Ben set the little alien on his knee. "Well, Sparkle, do you know why the Omnitrix was built?"

Sparkle shook her head.

"It was built so that all the beings of the universe would be closer together by knowing what's it's like to be a different species." Ben explained. "And it looks like I'm making good progress."

Sparkle beamed up to him. "Really?"

"Yeah, but I still have a long way to go." Ben reminded her. "It's a big universe and it all can't be joined in one day. But I think my resolution this will to be keep being the best hero I can be and always do the right thing."

"That's a great resolution."

Ben jumped a little saw Rook behind him. He handed him a glass. "Boston cooler?"

"Love one." Ben took the glass and sipped it. "Mmm! These are great!"

"I know, this planet never fails to fascinate." Rook said, taking a sip from his glass.

Ben and Sparkle joined the others to dinner. It was a scrumptious turkey dinner. The taste of such wonderful cooking made Ben's taste buds dance with joy.

Once dinner was finished,

"Guys! The ball's about to drop!" Sasha said.

Without any time to waste, Ben, Rook, and Sparkle hurried into the living room with the other aliens to watch the ball drop.

"5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone popped their party poppers and cheered, welcoming the new year. Rook and Rachel kissed and Whampire deeply French kissed Sasha. Ben and Sparkle hugged each other, happy to be with one another.

The whole mansion was filled with cheer and joy to welcome this much anticipated year.

Rachel decided to play some nice slow music. She and Rook began dancing while Sasha while Whampire waltzed together. And Ben danced with Sparkle standing on his shoes.

"This is going to be an awesome year." Ben said.

"It sure will!" Sparkle chirped.

* * *

 **And a fine year it will be. The year went by fast, but a lot has happened in it. And to everyone out there, have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
